Snow Spirits
by Annette-san
Summary: Mi madre solía decir que los copos de nieve eran espíritus de la naturaleza, almas que bajaban al mundo humano para volverse libres. Yo siempre quise ser una de ellas, hasta que un hermoso ser de tez blanca como la nieve en la que se encontraba desnudo y ovillado, apareció frente a mí, advirtiéndome con su oscura mirada que eso jamás pasaría. No ahora que lo había salvado a Él.


Y vuelvo con una historia nueva. Espero que sea de su agrado, y nos leemos al final del capítulo.

_**Aclaraciones: **__Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y estarán en cursiva.  
La historia estará relatada en primera persona y quien la contará será Sakura.  
Más adelante la historia contendrá escena subidas de tono o lime y por supuesto lemon.  
Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso._

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Snow Spirits**

"_Empezó a caer una nieve menuda, y de repente cayeron grandes copos. Aullaba el viento; había empezado la tormenta. En un instante, el cielo se juntó con el mar de nieve. Todo desapareció"_.

Aleksandr Pushkin.

**Prólogo**

Pequeños copos de nieve se deslizaban por el viento, descendiendo con parsimonia, danzando con suavidad envueltos entre más de ellos, acompañados por delicadas armonías de la naturaleza que los guiaban hasta topar contra la superficie más cercana y arremolinarse contra el resto de sus compañeros que ahora formaban poco más que un bulto de nieve en el suelo.

Hacía mucho tiempo, mi madre los había llamado espíritus de la naturaleza. Sentada frente al fuego me había relatado cientos de historias en donde aquellos finos copos de nieve eran pequeños seres que bajaban al mundo humano para morir tras haber cumplido su misión. Había dicho que cada copo de nieve con su extraña forma de estrella era un alma que era liberada, una pequeña hada que venía a buscar el descanso eterno.

Y cada vez que ella lo había relatado de esa forma, yo no había podido evitar llorar. Porque ese paisaje tan bello perceptible a los ojos humanos, era un funeral escondido bajo un espectáculo de absoluta belleza.

La que un día me diera la vida sólo sonreía ante mi extraña acción, y acariciando con suavidad mis cabellos me susurraba palabras para tranquilizarme, diciéndome que no había motivo para llorar, que aquel evento que mis ojos captaban no era motivo de lágrimas, si no de alegría, porque aquellas vidas eran libres por fin, libres de ir a donde quisieran, sin pesar, y sin remordimientos porque su misión en este mundo ya había llegado a su fin.

El día en que mi madre murió estaba nevando.

Y la semana siguiente a su partida, cuando mi padre le siguió, también nevó.

En ninguno de esos días, y pese a sentir los fríos copos de nieve golpear con extrema suavidad mi cuerpo, y de ser consciente de que nuevas almas terminaban con su misión y se volvían libres, fui capaz de sonreír como mi madre me había dicho. En cambio, pesadas lágrimas habían escurrido de mis ojos, congelándose al contacto con el frío, y transformándose casi en semejantes de aquellos delicados copos, pero ni remotamente cercanas a la realidad de ellos mismos.

Pese a ello, no llegué a odiar la nieve, pero me alejé de todo lugar que poseyera los elementos necesarios para propiciar los descensos de los copos de nieve. Tras la pérdida de ambos padres me mudé a la casa de mis abuelos en una nueva ciudad, y cuando tras un par de años también los perdí a ellos, comencé a valerme por mí misma hasta ser completamente independiente de la ayuda de familiares y/o amigos de mis difuntos padres.

Ni una sola vez tuve la necesidad de volver a ver caer la nieve. Me empeñé en ocultar en lo más profundo de mi ser aquel intenso deseo de dejarme yacer sobre la blanca superficie y ver caer la nieve, sentirla sobre mi rostro, escuchando de fondo las melodías de la naturaleza, recordando cada una de las historias de fantasía que mi madre me había relatado, como solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeña.

Y había logrado refrenar mis inútiles deseos hasta que mi cuerpo y mi mente no fueron capaz de soportarlo ni un momento más.

Volví al pequeño pueblo que me había acogido durante mi niñez, y observé el cambio que lo había llevado a convertirse en una ciudad. El trabajo y esfuerzo de los hombres había forzado un cambio en un lugar de fantasía, y gran parte del bosque que rodeaba a mi anterior hogar había desaparecido con ello. Las ambiciones y deseos egoístas de los seres humanos habían arrancado retazos de historias y los habían enterrado en las profundidades de los enormes cuerpos de concreto que se alzaban hacia el cielo.

Sorpresivamente, nada de ello me afectó. No tuve miedo de encontrarme con mis recuerdos hechos pedazos, y me enfoqué en conseguir un hogar en las afueras de la ciudad, más cerca del inmenso bosque que aún se mantenía en pie, que del bullicio dentro de las calles, y centros comerciales propios de la ciudad.

No fue difícil, y en poco tiempo mi desesperado deseo se había apaciguado con la primera nevada de ese año. Mis pupilas se llenaron con el placer de recuperar esa sensación mezcla de dulzura, paz y amargura.

Aquel primer mes que pasó entre ventiscas y la caída de nieve, volví a escuchar la voz de mi madre cantando en el viento, susurrándome al oído las historias del pasado. Volví a disfrutar con la inocencia de una chiquilla al correr por el bosque hundiéndome entre la nieve, temblando de deleite ante el tacto de los copos. Suspirando de placer al formar ángeles sobre la suave superficie.

Y a ese mismo tiempo, los sueños comenzaron a perseguirme.

Veía, oía y sentía el llamado de una persona cercana a mí. Después, la voz de mi madre me indicaba que no lo hiciera, que olvidara todo y me alejara de ese lugar. Más tarde, el silencioso y desesperado llamado aumentaba su intensidad y teñía mis sueños con destellos de calor y frío, placer y dolor entremezclado.

Aprendí a ignorar aquellos llamados, e incluso a la suave y cariñosa voz de mi madre. Hice el intento por volver a alejarme de este pueblo transformado en ciudad, pero una y otra vez fallé en el intento. Poco a poco me acostumbré a una vida de ignorancia y los recuerdos quedaron enterrados muy lejos.

Hasta que una nueva nevada los sacó a flote, y cambió todo en mi vida por completo.

Hacía ya un tiempo en que no había vuelto a pensar en las historias tras los copos de nieve que mi madre solía contarme. Un largo tiempo había pasado desde que un paisaje cubierto de nieve hubiera vuelto a traer lágrimas a mis ojos.

Pero como había sucedido en aquellos tristes días en que perdí a mis padres, y la voz de la naturaleza y los sueños me dejó, no pude evitar llorar al recordar nuevamente, con amargura, amor y decepción, aquella sensación que sólo la caída de la nieve producía en mi interior.

Porque…También estaba nevando el día en que con mis labios pronuncié mi sentencia.

"_Yo te salvo de la muerte_."

El día en que un par de orbes oscuros como el ónix se abrieron ante mí y un destello rojo tiñó la pureza de las almas liberadas, de los espíritus de la naturaleza, de los copos de nieve arremolinados a mis pies, de un escarlata brillante, semejante a la sangre.

¿Pronto yo también me uniría a esos espíritus suaves y blancos que han cumplido con su misión, y bajaría danzando en el viento para descansar en paz?

Un punto en alguna recóndita parte de mi ser me había dicho que no. Y la mirada del hermoso ser ovillado y desnudo sobre la exquisita nieve a unos pasos de mí, tan sólo lo reafirmó.

Porque al haberlo salvado a Él, a un ser de su clase, involuntariamente, y a la vez de forma consciente, me había condenado a una vida de sufrimiento sin fin, sin una posible escapatoria.

Había mermado mi oportunidad de algún día poder reunirme con el resto de los copos de nieve.

Me había condenado a un Invierno Eterno…

…a un Infierno en la Tierra.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y haber llegado hasta aquí! Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado y que se animen a seguir la historia.

Por cierto, no, no he me olvidado de "Searching for a way out of you", y pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo de ella.

Por el momento me despido, y ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
